boogiepopfandomcom-20200214-history
Naoko Kamikishiro
|image1 = NaokoKamikishiro_novel.png|Novel NaokoKamikishiro_anime.png|Anime |kanji = 紙木城 直子 |kana = かみきしろ なおこ |rōmaji = Kamikishiro Naoko |species = MPLS |gender = Female |age = 17-18 |status = Deceased |hair_color = Blonde Light Brown (Anime) |eye_color = Brown |affiliation = Shinyo Academy |occupation = Student |relatives = Shirou Tanaka (Boyfriend) Akio Kimura (Boyfriend) |novel_debut = Boogiepop and Others |japanese_voice = Ayaka Suwa (Boogiepop and Others 2019) Asumi Miwa (Boogiepop and Others) |english_voice = Skyler McIntosh }} Naoko Kamikishiro (紙木城 直子, Kamikishiro Naoko) is a character from Boogiepop and Others. She is a student at Shinyo Academy, a friend of Nagi Kirima, Keiji Takeda and Kei Niitoki, the girlfriend of both Shirou Tanaka and Akio Kimura, and a victim of the Manticore. She is known to have saved the world by showing compassion to the wounded Echoes. Personality Naoko is a happy-go-lucky and cheerful girl. Despite her outgoing and nice personality, Naoko was also heavily ostracized by her peers for dating multiple boys, in spite of the strict school rules prohibiting romantic relationships between members of the opposite sex. Even so, she never seemed to mind what others thought of her, making the most of her school life. She was known to be the only friend of the infamous Fire Witch, Nagi Kirima, who even decided to hunt the Manticore and help Echoes purely because of Naoko's request. He was also friends with Keiji Takeda, who she bonded with over the fact that both of them had illicit relationships with other students, therefore violating the school's rules. Naoko is also fond of singing the romantic ballad Life is Brief. Naoko is a very romantic individual, falling for Shirou Tanaka, even though he was younger than her, and it was considered strange for girls to date younger boys. Although Shirou initially rejected the girl (more out of nervousness than any dislike for her), Naoko continued to pursue him until he eventually agreed to date her. At the same time, Naoko also started going out with Akio Kimura. Although their relationship is quite physical and occasionally sexual, neither Akio nor Naoko called it a romantic one, as both of them had other parteners (although, in hindsight, Akio later admitted that Naoko was his only true love). Naoko is a very kind and deeply compassionate person at heart, who does her best to help the people around her. This was most apparent in how she treated the wounded Echoes when she encountered him. She seemed to have a telepathic connection with Echoes, as she could perfectly understand him, despite the alien's inability to speak with any words he hadn't previously heard. Naoko herself didn't even seem to realize she could read Echoes' thoughts until later. Once, while talking with Akio Kimura about Echoes, she called the alien an "angel" that came to "judge humanity". Because of her kindness to Echoes, he judged that humans are worth to let live, and so Naoko is referred to as the savior of humanity, although she sadly didn't survive the incident, having been murdered by the Manticore. Appearance NaokoKamikishiro_design.png NaokoKamikishiroYoung_design.png Naoko is a young girl with shoulder-length, wavy blonde hair and brown eyes. She is shown wearing the white Shinyo Academy female sailor uniform. In the anime, Naoko has shoulder-length, wavy, light brown hair and brown eyes. She is shown wearing the Shinyo Academy school uniform, consisting of a blue blazer worn over a white shirt with a red tie around the collar, and a pale blue short skirt. Background Sometime during Shirou Tanaka's first year in high-school, Naoko approached him and confessed his love. Akio Kimura, while smoking a cigarette behind the school, unintentionally witnessed the confession. After Shirou rejected Naoko before she could even say anything, and ran away. Afterwards, Naoko called out to the hiding Akio, and asked him to give her a cigarette too. That's how the two's relationship started, and later Naoko managed to also get into a relationship with Shirou. At some point in time, Naoko befriended the feared delinquent Nagi Kirima. While the wounded alien Echoes was wondering around, looking for the Manticore, he also met Naoko. She offered to treat his wounds, and so she became involved with the Manticore incident. Abilities *'Psychological Link:' Unbeknownst to everyone, including herself, Naoko possesses an MPLS ability which allows her to hear Echoes' thoughts. The exact details of her evolution are unknown. Story Boogiepop and Others Chapter One: Romantic Warrior The next day, on his way to school, Keiji Takeda runs into his friend Naoko Kamikishiro, who questions him about the previous day's date. Keiji dodges the question, and then the two meet Kei Niitoki at the school gate. After a short conversation, Keiji and Naoko move on, and the boy tells his schoolmate about what he saw the previous day. One day, Naoko Kamikishiro stops coming to school. Keiji asks her classmates for details, but all of them are convinced she just ran away, and don't feel any concern for her. Keiji is uneasy about her disappearance, but ultimately does not know anything about the situation. Boogiepop Phantom Boogiepop at Dawn Trivia *Naoko's first name can be translated as "straight-forward girl". *Naoko's last name, Kamikishiro, is written with the characters for "paper", "tree" and "castle". References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shinyo Academy Category:MPLS Category:Third Civilization Characters